Adventures of Jason
by Razz-a-tazz
Summary: Jason is the 12 year old son of Poseidon. Its been 15 years since the war, and the big 3 have many kids,except for Poseidon.Jason and Percy are the only ones. I don't own PJO. This is my first Fan Fiction. No Flames. Rated T cause i dont know whatll happ.
1. Introduction

Hello my name is Jason. I'm a 12 year old half-blood son of Poseidon; the only other one. It's been 15 years since the last battle between the Gods and Titans. Since the war ended there have been more children of the Big 3. My older half brother Percy saved Olympus that day. Now I've never met him but Chiron has told me stories.

I've been attending camp for two years. I go year round because my mom died when a hellhound attacked me. She tried to help me but had no luck. The only reason I survived is because a man with black hair and a blonde woman came to rescue me. They're the ones that took me to Camp Half-Blood. After they gave me to Chiron they said they had to leave. I wanted to thank them but never got the chance.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Chiron." I said with a smirk, as my arrow hit the bull's-eye for the second time in a row.

"I think not Jason. I've had far more experience and practice than you." Chiron said, and his arrow hit the dead center.

My next arrow missed my target and Chiron won…again. The lunch horn blew and Chiron gave me a ride to the tables. For lunch I had a sweet and sour chicken, and steamed rice with a root beer. I got up, being the only one at Poseidon's table, and burnt some offerings to Poseidon. I sat back down and ate in silence. After lunch I would have sword practice with the three sons of Zeus and the five children of Hades; two girls and three boys.

Luckily, I got paired with Lucas. He's the youngest son of Zeus. He's 12, has black hair, and electric blue eyes, like his brothers. My cousin was on offensive today, the moment we began he sliced at me. I jumped out of the way.

"Good job Lucas." I said.

"Yeah, I almost had you" He had a huge grin on his face.

He charged at me; thrusting his blade. I rolled out of the way and hit him in the calf with my wooden sword. He fell but got right back up. The match went like this for another fifteen minutes before I disarmed him and won.

"Good job today. You almost beat me." This was true. It happened four or five times.

"Well there's always next time."

"That's the spirit." We high fived and went our separate ways.

He headed towards the pegasi stables, and I went to the lake. It was mid July and I needed to cool down and be in the water. Since I can breathe underwater I decided to go hang with the water nymphs.

The lake was unusually dark today. I wonder what's going on. There are no Nymphs anywhere, all the creatures were gone. Something's wrong, I'll have to speak to Chiron.

Almost immediately following this thought I saw something swimming towards me. I couldn't make it out cause the water was murky, but I knew something was coming. And it was not friendly. I swam as fast as I could towards the land. When I made it there the beast was ten feet behind me.

Even thought I was on land I wasn't safe. The monster rose from the water allowing me to get a better look. It had the same brown green look to it as the water, only solid. The serpent lunged at me, I rolled out of the way, and it crashed into the canoes, destroying them. I finally noticed it was getting dark, and ran to the big house to inform Chiron.

Man how long was I under for.


	2. An Attack On Camp

**Hey. Sorry I haven't written in so long I've been busy **

I ran as fast as I could for the big house. When I made it I was out of breathe. I began to pound on the Big House door, yelling in between gasps of air for Chiron. It seemed to take forever for him to come out.

"Jason. Where were you at dinner? We missed you." Chiron said.

"I….I was down at the lake… Something's wrong down there…. I can feel it…and we have another sea monster." I gasped.

"Oh dear. That is a problem. I will send some campers to check it out in the morning."

I was dead tired, so I didn't argue. The other campers will take care of the monster. Too bad that was only the beginning, and I couldn't have been farther from the truth.

When I woke up the next morning the Camp was in flames. Campers were running around in full armor either gathering the wounded or fight monsters. Camp had been breached. I ran to the armory dodging monsters, campers, and arrows. Lucas was standing at the armory handing out weapons to arriving campers.

"Why wasn't I woken up when this started?" I yelled at Lucas as he handed me a sword.

"There wasn't very much time to wake people up after the monsters arrived." As I ran to battle he yelled "Put some armor on. You'll be killed."

"Thanks Mom." I yelled over my should just before getting into the thick of the battle. All around me monsters and Campers were dying.


End file.
